Question: A ray of light passing through the point $A = (-3,9,11),$ reflects off the plane $x + y + z = 12$ at $B,$ and then passes through the point $C = (3,5,9).$  Find the point $B.$

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple A, B, C;

A = (0,-0.5,0.5*1.5);
B = (0,0,0);
C = (0,0.8,0.8*1.5);

draw(surface((-1,-1,0)--(-1,1,0)--(1,1,0)--(1,-1,0)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw((-1,-1,0)--(-1,1,0)--(1,1,0)--(1,-1,0)--cycle);
draw(A--B--C,Arrow3(6));

label("$A$", A, NW);
label("$B$", B, S);
label("$C$", C, NE);
[/asy]
Solution: Let $D$ be the reflection of $A$ in the plane.  Then $D,$ $B,$ and $C$ are collinear.

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple A, B, C, D, P;

A = (0,-0.5,0.5*1.5);
B = (0,0,0);
C = (0,0.8,0.8*1.5);
D = (0,-0.5,-0.5*1.5);
P = (A + D)/2;

draw(surface((-1,-1,0)--(-1,1,0)--(1,1,0)--(1,-1,0)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw((-1,-1,0)--(-1,1,0)--(1,1,0)--(1,-1,0)--cycle);
draw(A--B--C,Arrow3(6));
draw(D--(B + D)/2);
draw((B + D)/2--B,dashed);
draw(A--P);
draw(D--(D + P)/2);
draw((D + P)/2--P,dashed);

label("$A$", A, NW);
dot("$B$", B, SE);
label("$C$", C, NE);
label("$D$", D, S);
dot("$P$", P, W);
[/asy]

Note that line $AD$ is parallel to the normal vector of the plane, which is $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Thus, line $AD$ can be parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} -3 + t \\ 9 + t \\ 11 + t \end{pmatrix}.\]Let $P$ be the intersection of line $AD$ and the plane.  Then for this intersection,
\[(-3 + t) + (-9 + t) + (11 + t) = 12.\]Solving, we find $t = -\frac{5}{3},$ and $P = \left( -\frac{14}{3}, \frac{22}{3}, \frac{28}{3} \right).$  Since $P$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AD},$
\[D = \left( 2 \left( -\frac{14}{3} \right) - (-3), 2 \cdot \frac{22}{3} - 9, 2 \cdot \frac{28}{3} - 11 \right) = \left( -\frac{19}{3}, \frac{17}{3}, \frac{23}{3} \right).\]Now,
\[\overrightarrow{DC} = \left( 3 + \frac{19}{3}, 5 - \frac{17}{3}, 9 - \frac{23}{3} \right) = \left( \frac{28}{3}, -\frac{2}{3}, \frac{4}{3} \right),\]so line $CD$ can be parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 + 28t \\ 5 - 2t \\ 9 + 4t \end{pmatrix}.\]When it intersects the plane $x + y + z = 12,$
\[(3 + 28t) + (5 - 2t) + (9 + 4t) = 12.\]Solving, we find $t = -\frac{1}{6}.$  Therefore, $B = \boxed{\left( -\frac{5}{3}, \frac{16}{3}, \frac{25}{3} \right)}.$